1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to collapsible sport ball bags wherein the bag is used for transport and storage of soccer balls or other sporting equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Collapsible sport ball bags have been disclosed in the prior art as illustrated by the following references:
1. U.S Pre-Grant Publication 2006/0086631 to Williams is directed to a collapsible sport ball intended for holding one or more basketballs to provide weather-resistance storage. A flap closure provides a compartment for holding accessories such as an inflation pump or a needle. When not in use, the sports bag may be collapsible to a flat profile to reduce overall size and thus requires less storage space.
The Williams ball bag, however, is limited in the number of balls that can be stored/transported and the flap closure adds to the bag expense.
2. U.S Pre-Grant Publication 2009/0032418 to Hamilton directed to a carrying bag having at least one separate compartment that is configured to carry a sports product such as a basketball or a volleyball wherein the ball compartment is made of a synthetic material so that the ball may be protected. The bag has more than one compartment and may be configured with further compartments that may be either directly accessible or accessible through an adjoining compartment. The wall portion 6 of the ball compartments may be made of a stretchable material so that the compartment may match the shape of the sports ball being contained. The stretchable material is utilized for aesthetic appearance and doesn't reduce the overall space taken up by the balls.
3. U.S. Pat. No. 6,601,743 to Godshaw is directed to a combination backpack and duffle bag made of a flexible fabric material that might serve as a bag for holding balls such as basketballs or volleyballs and may be utilized as a backpack although the backpack structure is not illustrated.
4. U.S. Pat. No. 3,335,027 to Gibbons is directed to a portable combination carrier and rack for basketballs and the like and is configured to carry a plurality of balls. However, the structure comprise a frame made of inflexible material.
5. U.S. Pat. No. 5,431,265 to Yoo is directed to a sports accessory bag and incorporates a multi-compartment design so that individual items may be stored and protected from moving within the container. As with Gibbons, the storage area is made of inflexible material.
What is thus desired is to provide a sport ball bag which can accommodate a large number of balls and wherein the balls are maintained in position during storage and transport.